


city of angels

by pxraxise



Series: nakihara fics [2]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Dorks in Love, F/F, Lowercase, Massage, Merry Christmas, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bumbling lesbians in a kitchen what more could you ask for, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxraxise/pseuds/pxraxise
Summary: it's a saturday, early morning, and vanilla cupcakes can't be so hard to fuck up, right?
Relationships: Nakashima Naomi/Shinohara Seiko
Series: nakihara fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604392
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	city of angels

**Author's Note:**

> good credit to a friend of mine, vanitas, for proofreading and giving me good corrections on most of this draft! ur a real one bro

most aren't up this early on a saturday 

the sun was out though, it was a nice day.

the weather forecast predicted not a lot of clouds and a clear sky.

it is almost perfect for just what this particular day's prospect is,

and what with the events of just two weeks ago,

naomi hadn't felt this good in years,

feeling a pep in her step and letting all of the negative emotions buried within her to dissipate in the thoughts that came.

the thoughts were, of course, seiko-centric.

how the shorter's hair smelled, how she walked without a care in the world, almost child-like in her demeanor.

how her eyes light up when they laid upon naomi, how she treated her and protected her, how responsible is and how she spoiled her siblings.

ever since that night, these thoughts were a consistent occurrence in her mind, only ever leaving for the briefest of moments just to come back again.

it was hard to think about anything else, really, besides that night.

she realized how lucky she was, her sexuality,

it's still quite alot to unpack, for sure.

but there's a reason for these thoughts today, however, instead of just idling like usual.

well, more of a reason then now. 

today is not just a day off of school, it's a day where seiko comes over, which is pretty huge for them, not like it wasn't already.

there is more to it now. 

it's more than just gossip and boys and teasing.

it's a relationship

putting aside the thoughts, she remembers that the plan for today was rather simple, as she glances at the recipebook her mother had lying around every so often.

vanilla cupcakes, she reads while paying only half-attention as she thinks on what today's gonna look like.

which, she figures as her eyes drag themselves across the recipe, wouldn’t be so out of the usual. 

make some cupcakes, talk about the latest drama in school, and just love each other.

it doesn't sound like a bad plan.

well.

she's rarely ever been much into baking, unlike her mother, but she disregards it.

anything involving seiko doesn't sound bad anyway, she concludes.

she wonders what to do, home alone (as she meticulously planned) and waiting for the eventual knock to sound out.

it plagues her, the incubation of boredom setting in wake of her impatient nature.

she fiddles with her fingers as she sat on the couch, humming absentmindedly as she daydreams, hoping to stave off the boredom.

time goes at speeds only convenient for itself, it feels.

it works, and it keeps her sated and still, although the inherent dissatisfaction with being idle still gnaws at the back of her head.

she stays like that, for an unaccounted amount of time, until she hears it.

the knock. 

three raps of a knuckle, behind the door being the one she woke up for, seiko.

naomi quickly springs off the couch and runs over to the door, not even bothering to look in the peephole as she unlocks the door and opens it wide.

there she is, and a smile near immediately spreads upon her face. 

seiko matched her smile, as she says in her usual, almost squeaky tone, "naomi!" she wouldn't be able to get over just how excited she was everytime she saw her, the woman in question feels.

she wore an oversized 'nightmare' band shirt, and black sweatpants. 

seems perfect for baking.

she quickly enravels naomi in a tight hug, which is immediately reciprocated. 

"i missed you." she nuzzles herself into seiko's lavender scented hair, it’s always a comforting warmth.

"me too." seiko takes space in her neck, laying a few fervent kisses on the thin skin.

she gasps out in response, trying to keep her composure with such contact.

"s-seiko, cmon."

she giggled into her neck, breaking the nuzzle and revealing her knowing grin.

"fiiiine.." she draws out the vowel, teasingly. 

walking in, naomi closed the door behind her and followed her.

"sooo, what's the plan for today?" 

"baking!" she chirps, pointing to the book laid out on the counter.

"ooh, cupcakes!" she reads, already excited.

she chuckled at the reaction, nodding, "yes, it's cupcakes." her girlfriend's reactions never cease to amuse her.

girlfriend

feels good to refer to her like that

almost surreal, in fact.

"do we have aprons?"

"i think so." knowing herself, she's sure she'll need one.

while naomi went for the aprons, seiko grasped the book, her browns running over the letters printed upon the paper.

one cup and one half of a cup of all purpose flour, one teaspoon and one half teaspoon of baking powder, amongst other various ingredients

sounds simple enough.

naomi stretches out a bit, seiko's eyes flitting over to the sight.

she looks good in an apron.

well, she looks good in anything.

naomi passed the spare apron over to the slightly shorter girl, folded in her small, soft hands.

"here, slip it on."

"it's not fair," she playfully whines, putting the book down to take the apron from her hands and slip it on.

"hm? what's wrong?"

"i don't look as cute as you do in this." she gestures regarding the apron.

naomi chuckled, blushing with a light smile.

"you look cute too!"

"but you look like a housewife,"

naomi raises an eyebrow

"a _pretty_ housewife."

she gave a triumphant ‘hmph’, satisfied now.

"now, could you get the mixing bowl for me? should be in the top left cabinet." 

"sure thing!" she chirps, walking over and going on her tiptoes and reaching the wooden double doors, opening them and grabbing the large purple plastic bowl out.

naomi read the instructions, and upon hearing the bowl hit the marble island of the counter, she read out to her girlfriend—"one cup and one cup ha-"

"got it!"

naomi frowned in confusion toward the girl, "you read this already?"

"yup!" she was already grabbing the flour, a wide grin on her face.

"oh," naomi shrugged it off with a small chuckle.

of course she'd have already read it.

she stops herself before she can dwell on that adorable fact, figuring helping out would be more productive.

and so she puts in the 1 ½ teaspoon of baking powder in with the flour and ½ teaspoon of salt with seiko, her enamorment clouding much more of her mind at this point. 

"can y’get the whisk?" seiko asks with a happy gleam in her cocoa eyes

she gave an elated hum in response, "yeah, you want me to mix this?"

seiko nods, the shorter stepping aside to allow the taller to mix all of it together,

whilst she got to work on that, seiko was giggling, and naomi follows a bit, but looked towards her in slight confusion — "what's so funny?"

she gestures to her chest, and naomi's cheeks flushes in red.

yeah, they were jiggling while she was whisking, weren't they?

"h-hey!" she pouts as much as she could muster when it came to her girlfriend.

"what do you expect me to do, not look?" 

"well at least be subtle!" naomi murmured, knowing damn well that if there's one thing seiko isn't, is subtle.

"do you know me to be that way?" she further affirms, in a teasing tone.

she paused, before groaning playfully, "no." 

seiko hummed in satisfaction, leaning against the counter as she watched naomi whisk on.

once she was done with that, naomi's cheeks scarlet as she just felt her gaze, the taller spoke over to the girl—"alright, now get a separate bowl, and put in a softened stick of unsalted butter?" 

seiko nodded, balancing herself on tiptoes to once again reach up at the cabinet and get a glass mixing bowl, retrieving it and coming back down to rest the bowl onto the marble.

  
  
  


flitting her browns over the fridge, she patters over to it, opening it and spotting the stick of butter, placing it on the counter—"hey, does it like, have to be softened?" 

"i mean, it's easier to whisk in with the sugar, why?"

"well, 'cuz you didn't leave any butter out is all." the chipper girl informs, just wanting the process to be as smooth as possible.

naomi gave a noise of realization, yeah, she probably should've prepped more.

shrugging, "i figure it's not gonna be that big a difference." 

walking over, she went over to a cabinet, swinging it open, being barely able to reach the sugar, but she did—"get me a measuring cup?" she requests softly, placing the sugar next to the glass bowl.

seiko nods, flashing the taller a smile before grabbing the measuring cup, 1 cup exactly, from a compartment in the silverware drawer, passing it over to naomi.

this felt almost like a dream, the odds of it all, making cupcakes from scratch with her loving girlfriend.

what did she do to end up here? 

besides the obvious, anyway.

  
  
  


"thanks." she mutters, unwrapping the butter stick on the marble and dropping it over into the bowl.

seiko smiles up at the woman, letting out a small sigh.

"naomi?"

"hm?"

"i love you." 

  
  
  


the taller smiles back, her cheeks dusting into a dark red—"i love you too." 

there was a light pause, just them staring into each other's equally chocolate eyes, candor in nature.

naomi swears she could get lost in those deep hazels of hers.

  
  
  


but they are baking, and even with the luxury of preparation of ingredients and the extra time naomi could take with getting entrenched, hypnotized in the allure of her eyes, she figures it’s best to try and continue their original idea for today. 

  
  


“w-well, back to baking?” naomi susurrates, grabbing the measuring cup and opening the bag of sugar. 

“yup!” seiko squeaks out, flashing her trademark smile and wink before going to grab the eggs in the fridge.

  
  
  


three eggs, one at a time with each thorough whisk, seiko recalls from the recipebook.

naomi whisks the butter and sugar in, hearing her lover patter across the kitchen tile.

  
  
  


the helpful, chirpy schoolgirl that naomi was lucky to have as a significant other laid the eggs onto the counter, just about when naomi was done mixing the butter in with the sugar. 

  
  


“thanks.” naomi appreciated, opening the egg carton and cracking one over the lip of the bowl and dropping the translucent surrounded yolk into the mix, whisking it in and leaving the shells on another area of the counter.

  
  


seiko smiles widely at the other, she was so beautiful, watching her so concentrated on baking and the atmosphere of them doing this _together_ is what made this so special.

  
  


the delicate, petite hands that naomi so cherished to hold had gently swatted her own away from the carton when she went to reach for it,

  
  


“I can crack them for you, y’know.” she says, taking out two eggs herself and cracking one on the lip, mirroring the action naomi had done just earlier but with one hand.

of course, it was much sloppier considering the less prude of the two doesn’t normally crack eggs this way but she tries.

for her.

  
  


naomi was surprised, ultimately stunned, “o-oh seiko..” she giggles, her face redder than the other has ever seen it. 

“i, i,” she chuckles a little more, looking down at the other with the brightest smile, grateful and charmed by her help with the eggs.

seiko smiles back, “i know, you’re welcome.” 

  
  


putting the eggshells along with the other one on the counter, she does a little head nod toward the bowl to gesture that she can whisk now.

  
  


“oh, oh y-yeah!” she laughs quietly, whispering a thank you and other sweet things under her breath as she mixed in the second egg with the preexisting butter and egg. 

  
  


seiko manages herself to be unpredictable sometimes, but only in the best ways.

  
  


most of which are never uninviting, given the new layer to their relationship.

  
  


seiko leans over once more to crack the third egg once she notices the tomboy was done whisking, dropping the egg in much finer now that she has her free hand to use. 

and as if clockwork, naomi repeats her action with seiko’s prompt with the egg dropping into the bowl.

now the butter and eggs have mixed into a sort of batter-like substance, much better than when they first started. 

  
  


“uh, alright, i think it was two teaspoons of vanilla?” naomi speaks with uncertainty, but trusts seiko in confirming it.

  
  
  


she trusts the woman with much more anyway.

and of course, her dearest seiko never disappoints (how could she?)--”yep, where d’ya keep it?” she cheerfully inquires.

“bottom cabinet, far left of the stove.” she briefs, leaving her bowl momentarily to toss the small pile of eggshells they acquired over the period of time and tossing them in the little trash bin by the kitchen. 

  
  


meanwhile, seiko retrieves the vanilla extract and the teaspoon, carefully squeezing the extract upon the silver dip and sliding it into the mixture in the glass bowl.

  
  
  


and also takes in the small liberty of peeking at naomi’s ass when she lightly bends over to toss the shells at the bin. 

  
  


she doesn’t even bother retracting her gaze when naomi props herself back up to the bowl, allowing herself to be caught by the other with the most smug grin on her face.

  
  
  


in response of such act, she only rolls her eyes and, in a spur of courage, she alluringly intones--”at least tell me if you liked the view?” she seals with a winning smile.

  
  


much unlike naomi’s initial timidness to such small advances, seiko spanks her firmly, inciting a gasp filled with startled yet inviting tone from her lover and a blush. 

“does that answer your question?” 

“it does.” she whispers with an almost hungry look in her rivet toward the shorter, and it didn’t help that it’s reciprocated.

  
  


it’s really amazing how easy it is to find oneself directionless in the haze of seiko’s eyes.

if it weren’t for the apron they both have on, naomi would have been finally cascaded away by her ever-lingering lust and admiration that’s permeated all day it seems.

  
  
  


but they did have their aprons on, and she did notice them, snapping out of it with a shy chuckle, “now, let’s not get too carried away?” she requests timidly, turning her attention now to the glass bowl full of mix and blending the extract with it.

  
  


god, it perplexes naomi sometimes how seiko just _knows_ how to smack someone’s ass.

it still tingles, stings with the ghost of her hand. 

seiko wordlessly heeded her request, with a curt nod and knowing grin.

  
  


“so, what’s next from here?” 

“i think we pour in half of our flour stuff with this mix here.” seiko began taking the bowl over, almost on cue as her love asks,

  
  


“alright, bring the bowl here?” 

right as it had left her lips, the bowl gently thudded onto the spotted countertop in front of the boyish one.

  
  


naomi gives a dumbfounded stare at the bowl, primarily at how fast it appeared as soon as she called for it.

unpredictable, certainly.

and she loves her all for it.

she gives an appreciative glance to the other, “what would i do without you?” 

“well, for starters, not get the attention you oh _so_ deserve.”

and of course, for seiko, have nobody to bake with.

at least, besides her siblings.

and with that, the two shared a small bout of laughter, their cheeks both red and smiles wide. 

  
  


once the wholesome moment died down, naomi began pouring the ingredients of the purple bowl into the glass one carefully, watching it just enough to roughly gauge how much was half. 

  
  


stopping the flow of flour and baking salt at the estimated halfway point in naomi’s mind, she whisks thoroughly, hearing her dearest step over to the fridge to grab the milk required for the next step, and a ¾ measuring cup from the drawer.

  
  


she hadn’t even asked seiko, and here she is, doing all this for her.

  
  
  


just how far is she going to make the tomboy feel ultimately privileged, nearly undeserving of all this love and affection and attentiveness and... 

is marriage pushing the boundary? 

naomi figures she’d need to find out someday. 

but she presses forward and away from her thoughts (for what, the millionth time now?), done further whisking the batter.

she doesn’t bake, but maybe after all this she’ll take it up as a hobby for her and seiko.

  
  


and considering the sores in her wrist and bicep from all the circular motions she’s been doing for awhile, figures she’d net some good muscles out of it too.

  
  


snortling at the thought, she grabs the ¾ cup and opens the milk that’d been placed for her by her ~~hopefully future wife~~ darling assistant, pouring it in the mixture and beating it together.

“hey, d’ya want me to take over after you're done with the mixing there?” seiko offers sweetly, enjoying being her auxiliary help and what not, but watching her sweat and work at all this while being just that--auxiliary, bothers her to a slight.

  
  


“uh, sure!” she accepts, and as agreed to, when done whisking in the milk, steps away for her to take over.

  
  


flashing a gratuitous, thankful smile at her hard-working girlfriend, she walks up and pours the remaining ingredients in the purple bowl into the glass one and mixes what is there together vigorously.

  
  


it’s an adorable scene, watching her whisk away.

she notes how concentrated she is on the effort, her tongue comically sticking out the corner of her mouth.

  
  
  
  


finished with her work under naomi’s admiring spectation, she asks, a little out of breath, “alright, we’re done, let’s get the cupcake liners and the baking tray out?” 

  
  


naomi gives an affirmative nod, reaching on top of the fridge for the liners and placing them by the stove, squatting down to the drawer under the stove to retrieve the tray referenced.

settling the cupcake tray upon the stovetop, she begins unwrapping the plastic packaging of liners and sticking them in the little circular dents in the tray, with seiko bringing the fully mixed bowl of batter to the counter next to the stove for convenience.

  
  


they shared a stare, one of solidarity and joy, seiko breaking the silence--”you _do_ look good in an apron.” 

“i look good in anything to you, huh?” she teases with a lopsided smirk.

“as do i to you, right?” seiko retorts with an equal amount of playfulness. 

  
  


“of course.” she says without hesitation, almost fiercely.

“exactly.” seiko says, nearly smugly but is stifling a little bit of laughter at how comical this is. 

and without further banter, seiko fishes a spoon out of the silverware drawer and begins scooping batter out to fill the various liners placed by her dearest. 

  
  
  


eventually finished with the tedium of filling liners of 10, with both of them chipping in to speed it up, seiko broke the silence once more to chuckle awkwardly as she realizes, “hey, y’know, i think we forgot to preheat the oven.” 

naomi stares for a bit, before breaking into a chuckle herself, shaking her head--”fuck it, we’ll see how it turns out.” 

they’re both tuckered out, and she doesn’t figure if that detail is missed suddenly the cupcakes aren’t edible. 

seiko turns the dial to 180C, with naomi and seiko stepping back to open the oven door, naomi putting the cupcake tray into the middle rack and closing it. 

  
  
  


“well, here’s to hopin’, right?” the energetic one spoke, stretching with a crescendo of pops and cracks resounding from her body. 

“uh huh, how long?” naomi hisses, now feeling the sores in her arm and wrist set in, rotating her shoulder in reaction. 

“20 minutes, although that’s with it preheated.” 

“you think we should lengthen it to five?”

“let’s just watch it before anything absolute.” seiko concludes, pulling out the kitchen chairs nearby for them to sit and watch the cupcakes through the oven window.

naomi collapses onto the cushion, sighing in relief, rubbing at her tense muscles.

muscles, yeah.

suffice she's totally _'feeling the_ _burn'_ at the moment

“you want me to help you with your arm issue?” seiko suggests, figuring she could massage her girlfriend to pass time.

it does bother her to see naomi in such visible pain, even if it’s most likely minute compared to other things that it could be. 

  
  


she looks toward her, a brief pause of consideration as she stares into seiko’s considerate, loving gaze. 

  
  


“yeah, thanks sei.” she shuffles over to her, seating herself upon seiko’s lap.

  
  


well, she certainly feels fortunate to be obliged now.

snaking her arms around the skittish yet headstrong girl’s waist, her weight and warmth immediately providing a tranquil, cathartic feeling.

seiko runs her hands up and over naomi’s right arm and hand, massaging and caressing the tense areas, naomi leaning back fully into her body, head resting upon her collarbone.

  
  
  


it’s quiet in the room now, just filled with the sounds of their breathing now, as seiko works her arm out. 

still in aprons.

  
  


they exchange gentle, caring glances with each other occasionally.

naomi almost swears this feels motherly, in some aspect.

  
  
  


which makes sense, considering she is practically raising her three siblings.

  
  


naomi admires, respects that responsibility, it’s something she wishes she herself had.

  
  


she wonders how seiko puts up with half her temper tantrums, her impulsive, irrational emotions. 

she’s so childish.

and not only does she put up with it, she even thinks she’s deserving of her unconditional love.

her heart warms at such idea, and she grows to be that much more appreciative when she reminds herself it’s a reality. 

  
  


her arm has long since felt better, but she doesn’t notify seiko.

and seiko has a feeling she’s done her job, but enjoys doing this for her anyway.

  
  
  


naomi’s mildly bewildered that her hands haven’t roamed anywhere else, really.

the bolder of the two’ll usually take the opportunity when she can.

  
  


guess seiko’s as tuned out yet focused as she? 

she cracks a smile at the thought, dragging her eyes over to seiko as she did.

not perverted now, hm?

  
  
  
  
  


but when naomi stops casting long glances at her damn-near goddess, and flicks her copper eyes lazily, languidly, to the oven window--yeah, the cupcakes look alright.

  
  


“sei?” 

“yes?” 

“you think the cupcakes’d be done now?” 

  
  


and yet, time melts only when you aren’t paying attention to it. 

almost to beckon, and plead for your presence in its cycle again when it becomes apparent. 

  
  


“i dunno, how long has it been?” 

“feels like it’s been long.”

  
  


their breaths brush against each other’s skin when they talk, how close they are.

  
  


doesn’t help their voices are hushed, almost like they’d be heard, caught in such a tender moment between the two. 

  
  


“let’s find out.” seiko taps naomi’s thigh, prompting her to get off.

and she obliges, standing up off her, leaving the massage session with a short, almost transparent feeling peck on her jawline as she did get up. 

seiko only smiles in response, following naomi’s lead now that her body is free of the taller’s weight.

  
  
  


naomi opens the oven door, grabbing a hanging oven mitt above the stovetop to retrieve the tray full of risen, fluffy looking white cupcakes, slipping her hand in and feeling the heat warded off by the thick mitt as she grabs the cupcakes out, sliding them onto the stovetop and closing the oven door. 

  
  
  


well, if anything was to note, it was that the room was quickly being filled with the scent of sweet vanilla, so _something_ must have transpired in the oven.

“smells done.” seiko affirms her thoughts. 

“well, _yeah,_ but how do we know it’s done?” 

“from what i read on the book, you just press some skewer-type object in the center and pull it out, if it comes out clean, ‘s done!” seiko explains, but shortly adding on,

“-buuuuut, i’m so _hungry_ , can’t we just do it the lazy way and see if it springs up when we press on it?” seiko whines, completely opposite from how formal she just was.

naomi snickers, amused at how the dynamic changed so fast, and how adorable she was.

“yeah, you’re lucky i’m hungry too.” she playfully drones, as to pretend her annoyance. 

  
  
  


sliding her mitt off, tossing it aside, she daintily placed the pad of her finger upon the surface of one of the cupcakes, and it was a little slow, but it did eventually spring back.

“i think it’s just on the edge of done.”

  
  


“close enough! c’mon!” seiko rushes, pouting slightly.

it appears naomi isn’t the only childish one, and the thought only makes her laugh further at the behavior displayed to her. 

  
  


“alright, alright, lemme plate these.” she attempts to simmer her lover down, entertainment evident in her tone. 

seiko starts by untying her apron, folding it up and casually tossing it on the kitchen table to be put in its proper place much, much later on at some unholy time.

  
  


taking a few strides, the cheerful other makes her way to the couch to wait, watching naomi with impatience mixed amidst endearment for her.

  
  


naomi delicately slides a few cupcakes out of the cubby they previously resided in, and opening up one of the top cabinets to smoothly get the white ceramic plate out, closing the door with the plate gently and setting the plate by the cupcake tray.

putting cupcakes down on the plate, grabbing enough of the piping hot cupcakes for them to share on one plate. 

“ooh, will we share?” seiko inquires, excitement and anticipation laced in her tone.

“yep, also, i think we forgot to rinse out our mixing bowls.” naomi realizes as she takes a once-over of the kitchen.

  
  


oh, that’s a mess they’ll need to clean, some of the whisking spills. and what's left in the eggshells.

plus the butter wrapper.

“ah! we’ll clean up and rinse ‘n wash stuff later, it’s cupcake time!” 

obviously later wasn’t in the meaning of doing it anytime _actually_ later, but neither cares.

  
  


the hour of cupcake time deserves much more respect and attention than these insignificant timesinks. 

and in light of this, naomi unties her apron, tossing it over seiko’s and carrying the plate of cupcakes, 7 presenting themselves quite nicely in the eyes of seiko’s voracious gaze.

can’t blame her, the vanilla scent is awfully tempting, enticing. 

sitting down next to seiko, and holding the plate for them by the rim as the center proves itself rather warm with the presence of the cupcakes there. 

the twin-curl haired girl begins unwrapping the liner off the cupcake, steaming slightly but not posing much a threat or challenge to her. 

  
  


and naomi witnesses her girlfriend take it quickly after it's off the liner, sinking her teeth into half the cupcake.

she really hopes it hasn’t turned to shit somehow.

  
  
  
  


after a small moment of chewing and swallowing, seiko erupts, “haaaa! this is _perfect!_ ” 

naomi gives a small exhale of relief, smiling, “i’m glad.”

seiko is so adorable when she’s like this.

  
  
  


“we should do this more often!” she seems much happier, devouring the vanilla mini cake after speaking. 

“let me try one.” naomi’s curiosity piques, although she trusts in her girlfriend’s reaction. 

its hard to not believe that cat-like smile as she chews with puffed cheeks.

well, its hard _period_ to not believe her lover.

naomi unwraps one herself, and takes a bite.

its a little gooey, but that was to be expected.

otherwise, the flavor is perfect.

  
  


yes, seiko is right, they should do this more often.

  
  


“schee?” seiko queries, still chewing.

indeed her girlfriend proves her point.

“ouh yah” naomi agrees, also chewing. 

  
  
  


perfect.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for the support and love on part 1! without it, i don't think we'd be here reading this over the campfire. needless to say, none of you guys ended up on my naughty list :3
> 
> oh, and credit to the youtube channel 'Mortar and Pastry', i used their recipe for this fic!


End file.
